The rise of touch enabled electronic devices and access points, and the need for increased security of touch enabled devices and access points, has created an increased need for ways to secure and validate touch enabled devices. Traditional pin and pattern inputs typically found in today's cell phones provide lower levels of security than is desirable. A user's pin or pattern is easily detected by another with simple observation. As such, there is an increased need for methods to validate touch enabled devices that are secure and discrete (e.g., difficult for others to observe).